Happy Birthday, Yanagi senpai
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Lame title, I know... A YanaKiri fluff. Yanagi is going to Tokyo to celebrate his birthday with his childhood friend, and Akaya's upset of it. June 4th,Happy Birthday, Yanagi!


**Titles: **Happy Birthday, Yanagi-senpai~**  
**

**Author: **AniManGa19930**  
**

**Rating: **T (for kissing and a mention of colorful word once)**  
**

**Warning: **Unbeta-readed (I'd be glad if someone willing to), and some typos.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya has been acting strange, Yanagi Renji noted; and it seemed that it wasn't only him who noticed, in fact every Regulars in Rikkai did.

The youngest boy of them had been frequently avoiding the data master, whom by anyone knows, whose he attached most. He was wearing all the cutely pout for a whole week which proven out his bad mood. Furthermore, the clinic has yet received any injuries done by the same boy this week, which of course strange, because usually there would be at least one innocent person sent there, namely injuries done by the devil of Rikkai Tennis team. Kirihara didn't even play with fully-strength on the Practice match.

Not that the data master couldn't calculate on what had made the younger boy got into the mood. In fact, 96.65% of his data proved out it was caused by him, which proved many things since only 3.35% is for the upcoming exam that likes a horror thing to Kirihara Akaya.

According to his 96.65%, Yanagi can speculate when his fault was done by….1 week 3 days 8 hours* 30 minutes 26 seconds ago…

**FLASHBACK (In Italic)**

"_Yanagi-senpai~"_

"_Yes, Akaya?" Said man calmly replied, not bothering to look at his caller (he already knew who is it) as said caller latched himself to his arm._

"_Your birthday is coming up, right?"_

_A smile escaped from the brunette's smile, "Yes, in 2 weeks, Akaya."_

"_Let's throw a party~!" The younger boy declared excitedly and the smile which was worn before slipped out from the older's lips._

"_Sorry, Akaya. I will go back to Tokyo around that day, so I guess there won't be any party.""_

"_Eh~~? But why?" Kirihara had pouted by now._

_A small apologetic smile formed on Yanagi's lips, "I'm going to celebrate together with Sadaharu's family since our birthday is by a day."_

_Now Kirihara's earlier brightened face turned to a disappointed and upset one. _

"_That megane-freaky-stalker again? I really hate him…", Yanagi heard the younger boy murmured and the previous gentle smile was back on his face._

"_I'm sorry, Akaya", the younger boy attention backed to the older when he noticed a bigger's hand ran through his hair, "I will only be 4 days in there though, let's celebrate it once I get back, okay?"_

_The younger's boy's eyes widened for a while before saddening and snatched his hand away. "Don't need to", and with that he let go of the Data Master's hand and walked away._

…

Yes, that must be the reason, indeed. Akaya seemed quite upset with his depart, even the departure was just for a few short days.

"Our Bakaya doesn't seem in a good mood lately, Puri." Niou remarked as he suddenly appeared behind the thinking data man. There's 88% chance the Trickster purposely said it out loud for him to hear.

"Yes, I have noticed it too, Niou."

"You think you know the reason, Yanagi?" Marui joined on the conversation.

"Quite, but it can't be yet decided as is."

"He was looking forward to your birthday a week ago…" Jackal pointed out.

"I…noticed." Having realized it by himself was a thing, but having someone pointed it out for him was another thing.

"Tarundoru! What are you guys doing, gossiping there? 70 Laps NOW!" Came their fukubuchou's voice.

"70? That's going overboard just for a talk!" Marui protested.

And who said Sanada was deaf? "MARUI! Make that 80!"

"How the heck can he hear us when he's 20 meters away?" How, indeed.

* * *

"Akaya?"

…

"Akaya?"

…

"TARUNDORU, AKAYA! Don't sleep!"

"W-Whoaaaaaa-FUKUBUCHOU! I can hear you just fine, no need to yell! And I wasn't sleeping!"

"Tarundoru."

"There, there, Genichirou. Akaya, please don't daydream okay? You should focus on your study." Yukimura said all smiling but with a warning tone.

"Y-Yes, buchou." Kirihara nodded weakly as he looked back at his notebooks.

It has been 2 days since Yanagi has gone to Tokyo to meet his freaky-childhood friend and Yukimura and Sanada kindly let their bestfriend had days off of their holiday-still-practice**. However, there's no denying that exam is coming near, and Akaya has lost his best tutor ever. Yagyuu and Jackal had given up teaching him English and eversince then only his Yanagi-senpai can keep him passed the horrible subject-ever-made (by. Kirihara Akaya) with 70 points. Thus, since Yanagi has gone, and his two senpai given out, now his acted-like-parents-senpai came over to help him study for the exam.

Really, Sanada-fukubuchou is not a good teacher….not when his Yukimura-buchou sometimes corrected the capped-boy when he teaches Akaya.

"Sanada-fukubuchou~~ can we take a break? We have gone for….an hour already~~"

"Already, Akaya? You were slacking off before too, Tarundoru!"

"Well…it's not good studying when the brain is tired too. Alright, Akaya, you can take a break…"

"Yay~!" His buchou is definitely the best~

"…for 10 minutes, and I won't tolerate a single second of lateness."

…and the scariest, "Yes, buchou."

* * *

This sucks, Kirihara Akaya thought. Today, he was supposed to celebrate his senpai's birthday, with or without the others, not having his buchou and fukubuchou helped him reaching the thirteenth hell by tutoring excuse. His senpai shouldn't have chosen that freaky-megane over his teammates! And no! Kirihara Akaya isn't jealous! Though he admits that he has just realized his feeling to the closed-eyed guy a month or so ago, and realized the certain warm-butterfly feeling when he's near him for more than half of his 2nd year isn't only as teammate, senpai, or brother. Of course, he is matured enough to realize what it is, though it took him more than 6 months to realize.

Stupid senpai, ditching his perfect plan for the day just because of some sentimental childhood tradition.

"Akaya?" His buchou's soft voice shocked him near to death.

"W-Whoa! W-What is it, buchou? Is it 10 minutes already?"

Yukimura let out a soft chuckle, "No, there are still some minutes left (not time btw). Your phone is ringing; it's from your mother." The bluenette said as he handed the host his phone.

"Oh, thank you, buchou", the seaweed-haired boy took it and then pressed the answer button, "Yes, mom?", Yukimura left him for not eavesdropping.

* * *

"Okay, now for the next question...Oops. It's getting late, ne?" Yukimura said as he noticed the clock showed that it's already past 7.

"Seriously?" _No wonder my head is overheating_, Akaya thought silently.

"You've only done one fourth of your English assignment, hmph, you have to work it out by yourselves!" Sanada stated.

"Bring it tomorrow at practice, okay Akaya? Genichirou and I will take a check on it after practice."

"Hai~" The second grader answered lazily as he placed his head on the desk.

"Tarundoru! Don't lazing…"

"There, there, Genichirou. Enough yells for now."

"Yes, Yukimura."

"Well, Akaya. We'll be going now."

"Hum."

"When are your parents going to come home?"

Kirihara wanted to say they wouldn't come home today, but he doesn't want to worry his buchou and fukubuchou, "9 maybe? I don't know."

"Okay. Don't forget to lock the door and make sure the windows are shut tight."

"Hai~"

"If anything happens before your parents come home, call me or Genichirou."

"Yes, buchou."

"If you're going to play game before going to bed, make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Hai."

"And…."

"I'm fine, buchou, fukubuchou. You don't have to worry." Akaya reassured, getting somewhat irritated by his buchou baby-ing him.

Yukimura chuckled as Sanada grunted. "Sorry, Akaya. Anyway, if something happens or you need something, make sure you call, we'll come right away."

"Yes, yes."

The rest of his time when his non-biological-parents already went away was spent with him playing "BioShock 2". He knew his buchou has reminded him before, but he just can't help it when drowsiness took over him. He let out a yawn as he slowly let the weary took over him completely. If his mother would get angry when she found out he left the TV on again when he slept, well, f**k her.

* * *

…

…

"…ya?"

Akaya didn't know how long has he fallen asleep, but he could feel a shake on his shoulder and a faint deep voice called his name. He wanted to wake up and asked the person to get the hell out and don't bother his sleep, but he's just too tired that he couldn't lift an eyelid, and care that maybe a stranger has entered his house.

"Akaya?"

The voice called again.

He felt the stranger's breath a little as he was being lifted; which made him noticed a similar yet faint smell… the stranger oddly smelled like Yanagi-senpai that he couldn't help but nuzzled closer to the stranger's chest; only to notice that not only smell, he shared the same warmth too.

Maybe he is dreaming, since he was desperate to celebrate his senpai's birthday with him today that he dreams about him, or maybe it's real, his senpai really came back to celebrate his birthday with him; whichever it is, Akaya only wants to favor the moment now.

Soon after, he felt himself being place to somewhere more comfy than his floor and that was when he decided to open his eyes a little, just to take a peek at the stranger.

He grasped the person's cloth when he saw the form was retreating, "senpai?", it wasn't a call, it's just a question to make sure it was really his Yanagi-senpai whom he smelled and nuzzled to before.

The person stopped as he turned over to look at him smiling; now Akaya's eyes are fully opened. "Sorry to wake you up, Akaya. I was trying to be as quiet as possible."

The junior abruptly sat up to look at his senpai better. Okay, so this wasn't a dream…or maybe it is, he's just dreaming that he isn't.

The Data Master smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, seemingly to notice what his kouhai is thinking. "No, Akaya, this is not a dream." He said as he gave a soft pinch on the boy.

Akaya touched his cheek, okay so that wasn't really hurt, but hurt enough to prove that it is indeed not a dream. "But how? You're supposed to be in Tokyo." And be with that megane-freak.

"I took the train, and have just arrived. I left my stuff downstairs if you don't mind."

"Why? I thought you prefer to spend your birthday with that Seigaku's freak rather than…", _me_, "…the team."

Yanagi let out a smile, "Though it may be nice to spend time with Sadaharu, I wouldn't throw my teammates away just because of that. Especially if I made my cute little kouhai upset by it."

"I-I am not upset! Not at all!"

Chuckles.

"And I'm not jealous either!" Akaya cried out.

Yanagi's chuckles continued as he watched the younger in amusement, "Oh, jealous? And why is that, Akaya?", the data master asked, leaning over as he cupped his kouhai's cheek.

This is dangerous, his Yanagi-senpai is being weird and extremely close to him that he feared the closed-eyed guy could hear his heartbeat, "I—I told you I'm not!"

The brunette only chuckled more as he let go of his kouhai's cheek, and somewhat Akaya felt disappointed of it.

There was a little silence before Akaya spoke up again. "Sorry, senpai…"

"For what?"

"Uhm…I yelled at you, and kinda avoided you…"

"Oh, that. I don't mind it."

"…and I have ripped your present too."

"Ripped?"

A nod. "I got a coupon for all of us for the New Amusement Park, but then I got…uhm…angry and ripped it off, so…"

"Akaya…"

"B-But! I have another present for you, senpai!" Akaya yelled out, throwing his arms in the air excitedly. Then he jumped out of the bed and fished out something from his desk.

"Here, senpai! Happy Birthday!" The junior said happily, giving the older a nicely wrapped box.

"Thank you, Akaya. May I open it?"

"Uhm-hm." Akaya nodded happily as he sat beside Yanagi on the bed.

The closed-eyed guy opened the box carefully, taking his time, because…well because he's Yanagi not Marui or Akaya.

"This….Thank you for the watch, Akaya. It's a nice present." The Data Master said as he gave his kouhai another smile.

"Uhm…it's also…to replace your watch I broke a month ago…" Akaya explained sheepishly.

"Still, I really like it." Why wouldn't he? It's picked out by his favorite kouhai anyway.

Akaya beams.

Yanagi watched the cutely brightened face before smirking, "And if you don't mind can I ask for something else?"

"Huh, what is it, sen…." Akaya didn't get to finish sentence when suddenly he's being pulled over by the arm and felt the other guy's lips over his. The kiss lingered for a while, enough for both of the boys to feel each other hot breath on their top lips, and the taste of each other lips.

"Thank you, Akaya. You gave really nice birthday presents. They're the best." Yanagi said when he let go, smiling in amusement at his blushing kouhai.

Akaya's face was all red, but the devil managed to give a little smirk, "I can give you another, senpai", and then pressing his lips to meet the other's again.

After a moment of kissing session (which turned to make-out session .), Yanagi stopped when he heard his kouhai moaned his name and realized that his lower-part of his body had taken control of his usually calm-collected mind and unconsciously sneaked his hand under the younger's shirt to play with his nipple. The Data Master redrew his hand slowly, making sure that it seemed like he knew what he had been doing all this time and sat up.

"Akaya, it's already midnight, I should get going." Hell, he didn't even know what time is it.

The younger boy's face turned to another disappointment today.

Yanagi watched the younger boy a little, and he could sense a lonely aura from the boy, "Where are your parents?" He asked, coughing.

"They are not coming home today." Akaya replied, sitting up and staring at him.

The brunette looked at the seaweed-haired boy again for a while before smiling. "I see…Well, I guess I'm a little tired because of the ride, would you mind if I stay over?"

"Nope! Not at all!" Akaya answered, beaming.

And then they spent another kissing session….again. Seriously, Akaya could never be tired of this, and neither could Yanagi. How come he never thought of this kind of birthday present before, the junior thought.

"Still…The Amusement tickets were a waste…" Akaya said moments later when they finally thought they should sleep, cuddling at his senpai.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Akaya." Yanagi said, smiling reassuringly as he showed two tickets, "I have two free Disneyland Tickets…and we can go after the exam, just the two of us", he said as he kissed his younger lover again.

**OWARI.**

**

* * *

**

***Anyone realize the 1 week, 3 Days, 8 hours? 138? I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!**

****I don't know if there's any a week-long holiday before exam on June, but let's pretend there is, okay?**

**Author's Note:**

**I realized that this is not a so unique idea, so you might found similarity with other fic, at that I apologize, but I assure I'm not copying anyone's else...**

**This fic is yet beta-readed, so the grammar might be creepy, I don't mind a constructive criticism about the grammar but no flame please?**

**Yes, usually I'll go with "Feel free to review" for my POT fics, but for this one...PLEASE REVIEW. I'm not really used writing fluffy nor kissing scene, and I know my grammar is such a messed...I'd be really glad if you can drop your thought about them...Please!**

**And...Last but not least**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YANAGI RENJI~! (June 04, 2010)  
**


End file.
